


Cheaters Don't Prosper

by johnnyzbabe



Category: American Idol RPF, Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was written for a mpreg board challenge and for some odd reason I wanted to see a story with Justin Timberlake and Justin Guarini as a pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Don't Prosper

It wasn't easy but they managed. Both had very successful careers that had a lot of demands. They both would be on the road at the same time or one was at home while the other was on the road but they never complained and always found time for each other. Even his best friend, Kelly Clarkson found to have the same troubles with her girlfriend at times but was always around to help Justin when he needed. Hell even her girlfriend, Pop Princess Britney Spears helped Justin with his problems but that could be because Justin Guarini was dating Justin Timberlake of Nsync. It was weird in the beginning to be calling out one's own name when panting the name of your lover but it worked.

 

What Justin G didn't know was that Justin T was cheating on him every time Nsync was on the road and then when he went solo. Justin was a male ho and many have told him so including Britney especially after their so called 'break-up' from the non-existent relationship they had. The 'other man' was Justin's best friend and band-mate Joey Fatone who was subsequently cheating on his boyfriend AJ McLean of Backstreet fame. It was lucky that this was the first relationship that AJ wasn't the cheater but the cheated.

\----------

“Joey,” Justin sighed out as the Italian slid into him stretching him to accommodate the girth of the big man. “Hmm…so big my Italian Stud”

“Justin…so tight….hmmm…baby…so tight” was the mantra whispering from Joey's red bitten lips. Joey thrusted deeply with each push in, he would hit Justin's sweet spot every time. Justin equaled Joey's pushes in by squeezing his buttocks and pushing down to enhance the feeling. Soon the Italian was panting and sweating out this orgasm. When Joey was done it was soon evident by the fact that he pulled out and subsequently fell asleep before Justin was released from his cuffs or was brought to his orgasm and seeing as how he was face down the pain of it was increased. Justin was unable to even move his hips seeing as to how well Joey took on the role of Dom in their relationship and had not only secured his ankles but actually tied his hips in place as well.

Justin was weary in the morning as was evident on his face with fine lines and dark circles under his eyes. To top it all off he was scheduled to perform that night and then head back home to his Justin and the agreement was that no marks were to be seen or left on Justin's body to show that he had been with another man.

As for Joey he was up showered dressed and on the road to see his honey. Being on the opposite side on the country was tough for them but they managed. 

\--------

”Justin, sugar, you got to tell him how you fell when he gets back. Because, if I know my Justin well he will be to doped up from his rendezvous to notice how you feel.” Britney drawled out. Kelly wrapped her arms around the blonde singer and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before voicing her opinion.

“Justin, I love you like a brother but you could have done much better with one of those O-Town boys or maybe that buff Nick Lachey from 98*. I hear he is free and available.” She smirked and winked at him.

Justin smiled with those lips and shook his curly mopped head. When Justin T went to shave it all off he was contemplating following in his loves footsteps and doing the same but the other Justin sweetly told him that if he shaved it all off what would he hold onto when they made love.

Soon the heard the knock on the door and in walk Mr. Superstar Justin Timberlake-Guarini walking over and gave a kiss to each Miss Brit and Miss Kelly on the cheeks before ravishing his husband. Yeah they were married but only Justin T took on another name while Justin G kept his the way it is.

\-------

Several days later Justin G picked up the house phone just in time before the machine picked up. What he didn't know was that Justin had picked it up at the same time.

“Hey baby.” Joey said slowly.  
“Hey yourself my Italian Stud.” Justin replied.  
“Does he still not know yet?”  
Justin shook his head but remembered that Joey wasn't right in front of him. “No and I want to keep it that way. Being married to him has helped my career beyond any simple promos could do.” Justin smiled.

The conversation continued on after Justin G hung up his end of the phone. What he heard and what Britney was telling him all clicked together. If Justin was cheating on him with Joey then that meant Joey was cheating on AJ. Justin grabbed his cell and called a few people to get AJ's phone numbers.

\-----

Now a week later Justin G and AJ were sitting outside in a small secluded café in the LA area.  
“Ok, what did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the phone?” AJ asked irritated.  
“Well you know whom I'm married to correct?” Justin wanted to be sure before he continued. When AJ nodded he continued, “Well he has been cheating on me and the person he has been unfaithful with has been unfaithful to you.” Justin paused to see if AJ would figure out who he was referring to. When he saw the look on AJ's sunglasses covered face he knew AJ got it.

“Why that fat cheating Italian slob, I'm gonna…” AJ trailed off knowing that he wouldn't do anything. “I should've listened to Nick when he said that he didn't trust Joey as far as he could throw him and when Chris warned me about Joey's infadelitely streak.” AJ shook his head and the two talked for some time forming a plot against their significant others.

“You do have a woman who will act like your girlfriend correct?” Justin asked because he knew he could ask Kelly and in a heartbeat she would do it.  
“Yeah, I could ask Kristin or Leigh or Sarah anyone of them would do a thing for us.” AJ replied in defeat.

It was settled and the plan was put into motion. Sarah was very happy to be playing the part of AJ McLean's fiancé only to 'dump' him at the alter a month later. And Justin G had Kelly and Brit both scrambling to help him but in the end it was Kelly that agreed to let herself be put through this knowing it was for a great friend and that her love with Britney could survive.

\---------  
A month and half went by before either Joey or Justin got it that they were being cheated on so to speak by their loves. Justin T found Justin G in bed with Kelly and both appeared to be completely utterly naked.  
“But I thought….” Justin T couldn't get the words out before he broke down in tears and confessed that he had been cheating on Justin and that he was so sorry and would never ever do it again if only his Justin wouldn't cheat on him with a girl let alone a lesbian.

On the other side of the continent AJ and Sarah were having a nice 'romantic' dinner in a place they knew Joey would show up and hoped that he wouldn't make a big scene. They were lucky that Joey did show up and that he didn't cause a big scene.  
“Alex I thought…..” Joey couldn't get the words out as well when he saw the hurt he caused Alex and the way Sarah looked at him. Sarah gave AJ a small peck on the cheek and whispered goodnight to him and left to go be with her love Krystal Harris.  
“Yes Joey I did love you until Justin Guarini paid me a phone call and subsequent visit to tell me how you had been cheating on me with Timberfreak who is married to him. So I finally made a stand for myself you are out and I'm free of cheaters. 'Cause in the end cheaters don't prosper.”

 

The End.


End file.
